


Cover for "Riding the Lightning"

by vinterdrog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/vinterdrog





	Cover for "Riding the Lightning"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riding the Lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899188) by [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/Vendelin). 



([click here for bigger](http://utomjordisk.tumblr.com/post/56677394160/a-cover-for-emys-fic-riding-the-lightning))


End file.
